Any climate shield on roofs and facades on buildings are always constructed of many smaller parts constituting the shield against the nature. Such as tiles, plates of treated steel, of natural stone, of untreated copper and zinc and other metals, bitumen based, cement based composites, inorganic fibre based shingles also known as Eternit® slates and other exotic materials and ceramics.
For centuries a climate shield consisting of natural slates of small dimensions like e.g. 150-200 mm width, 200-600 mm length and 6-10 mm thickness has been used for roof and facade constructions in many countries. Such natural slates, also known as quarry slates, originate from natural shale found in the subsoil at different geographic locations have typically a grey over red to black coloured surface which is suitable as a solar energy absorbing surface. In many countries such climate shields are considered exclusive and desirable on exclusive buildings and houses. Such houses are found in areas where demands are placed on the appearance of the houses and frequently it is required that the houses appear without technical contraptions placed on the climate shield. This prohibits the mounting of conventional solar collectors which are clearly visible when placed on the outside of a climate shield. This condition is an important background for the present invention.
The natural slates or artificial shingles are mounted individually but overlapping each other's on wood laths, battens and secured mechanically by one or more nails thereto. The battens are typically mounted horizontally spaced apart by a distance of 100-300 mm on much heavier rafters being the primary roof support.
Only for one hundred years rolled metal climate shields such as the standings seam metal sheets suitable for roof covering and facades in any angle and pitch between 20 and 90 degree, has been used. The quite narrow and often very long metal sheets are shaped for internal water proof connections via longitudinal joints, seaming and typically transversely overlap to form a full metal covering. Each seam has a joint typically extending 15-30 mm from the sheet covering improving water tightness. Metals typically used are zinc, coated zinc, coated steel or aluminium in thickness from 0.8 to 1.5 mm in various colours.